gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Redemption/Characters/T
Tadamasa *Image *Birthplace: Japan *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: 40 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Drill Spear *Weapon name: Deerly Mantis *Alignment: Good *Story: Hidemoto's non-comissioned officer, he started with him to beat the Azure Knight. Tai Ya *Main page *Weapon: Bo *Weapon name: Ninetail *Alignment: Good *Story: Xiban's younger sister and fellow student, she started to look for her missing master Kong Xiuqiang. Taigong *Main page *Real name: Lu Shang *Weapon: Fishing Rod *Weapon name: Jiang *Alignment: Good *Story: his task is destroying a very powerful demon named Shuten Doji who aims to get Soul Embrace with which he could be unbeatable. Takechiyo *Main page *Weapon: Bokutou *Weapon name: Uchikomiyo Bokuto *Alignment: Good *Story: Hyo's fellow student and best friend, Haohmaru's great friend, he wants to help, with his friend Wanisaburou, his firend Shiki to hinder her lover to get Soul Embrace and free him from the evil. Taki *Main page *Weapon: Kodachi (x2) *Weapon name: Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru *Alignment: Good *Story: Japanese orphan raisend in the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan, she has becomed an exorcist kunoichi and Natsu and Konoha's master. Immaculate Angel has chosen her as one of Silvia's protectors and now has left with a Korean warrior named Seong Mi Na to destroy Nightmare and Soul Edge. Talim *Main page *Weapon: Bladed Tonfa (x2) *Weapon name: Syi Salika & Loka Luha *Alignment: Good *Story: granddaughter of the Village of the Wind Deity's elder Kalana, and daughter of its shaman Sanput, her people are reigned and guided by the wind. One day she felt through the wind that a demon was ruining the entire universe, so her aims is destroying this demon Talitha *Image *Birthplace: Seventh Heaven *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: Unknown *Bloody type: None *Weapon: Bladed Clash Cymbal (x2) *Weapon name: Innocence & Naivety *Alignment: Good *Story: Thalitha in Aramaic means "lassie", she is a Cherubic Angel and the guardian of the Limbo and she aims to hinder Sheol and Tenefer to get possession to Soul Embrace to increase Satan's power. Tamaki *Main page *Full Name: Tamaki Hisame *Weapon: Kendama *Weapon name: Kogane no Hai *Alignment: Good *Story: Shizumaru's younger sister and Marcus's lover, she aims, hepled by her brother, to stop Zankuro, a fearsome warrior spreading terror through the Japanese villages, who wants to get Soul Embrace. Tanusha *Main page *Full name: Miss Tanusha *Weapon: Bladed Western Concert Flute *Weapon name: Deafening Fortune *Alignment: Evil *Story: fortune teller with the power of music, she is a servant of Nightmare and she defends the Azure Knight from any threat. Taohua *Image *Birthplace: Peking, Ming Empire *Birthdate: December 1 *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Shao Gun *Weapon name: Zhidian de Cúnzài *Alignment: Good *Story: Taohua in Chineese means "peach blossom", she is the guardian of the sacred peach garden and queen of the five elements which which are represented by warriors who protect their queen. Nightmare wants to get the power of each element but Taohua with her warriors are going to hinder the Azure Knight. Telma *Birthplace: Unkonwn, raised in Gerona, Spanish Empire *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Chained Blade and Adraga *Weapon name: Arma Misteriosa & Defensor Fieles *Alignment: Good *Story: found whe she was a new-born with a strange weapon, a Chained Blade, by a nobleman. During her adolescence she took the time to discover his roots and she discovered that the type of her weapon, named by her "Arma Misteriosa" which in Spanish means "mysterious weapon", has been invented by elfs whose village is locate in the north of the Russian Empire but was evident that she cant's physically be an elf. Now she has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors and, helped by her lover Kirian, aims to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace and descover her roots. Tenefer *Image *Birthplace: Afterlife *Birthdate: Beginning of the existence *Gender: Male *Age: Many millennia *Bloody type: None *Weapon: Sword *Weapon name: Tenebris Fax *Alignment: Evil *Story: from Latin "Tenebris" (darkness) and "Ferre" (bring), his name menas "Darkness Bringer", he is the main Satan's servant. With his fellow servant Sheol, he thinks that Nightmare with Soul Embrace is getting stronger, so she is trying to persuade her boss, unwillingly, to get Soul Embrace. Thrill *Image *Birthplace: Kori Tsuki Village *Birthdate: February 14 *Gender: Male *Age: 32 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Ninjato and Claws *Weapon name: Raijingusan & Yarura *Alignment: Good *Story: Tundra's master and Scorpion's arch-rival, ninja with the power of ice he comes from Outworld, land subject to a perpetual war because of Soul Embrace, she, with Tundra, Smoke and Khameleon, has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protector. These three warriors must absolutely stop Shao Kahn who aims to get Soul Embrace to reign undisputed the Outworld and considers Silvia a threat to him. Ting Li *Birthplace: Xian, Ming Empire *Birthdate: December 30 *Gender: Female *Age: 12 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Zanbatou and Kodachi *Weapon name: Ta Lì Si Màn Diànlán & Ta Lì Si Màn Gu *Alignment: Good *Story: Hong Li's granddaughter and student, Mai Li's cousin and fellow student and Yuekinamitsu's student, this Chinese kunoichi has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors and she has gone on a mission with Kradda, Ka Shin, and her pet Xiao Xiao to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Tira *Main page *Weapon: Ring Blade *Weapon name: Eiserne Drossel *Alignment: Evil *Story: raised exclusively as an assassin, she is the favorite servant of Nightmare and she defends the Azure Knight from any threat. After that Algol subtract the Holy Grail to Odile to create Soul Redemption, Tira has persuaded Odile to join the Nightmare's henchmen, and she has accepted. Titania *Main page *Weapon: Two-Handed Pole Axe *Weapon name: Degree Murder *Alignment: Evil *Story: she considers Silvia as a threat to her aim which is getting Soul Embrace because she is thirsty of evil but she is hindered by Ilona. Tomoji *Main page *Weapon: Jumonji Yari *Weapon name: Amaransasu Kasai *Alignment: Neutral *Story: brutal murder, Fusami's father, he did not respect a deal with Tenefer, Satan's servant,so he was imprisoned by him. Fusami offered herself in exchange for her father, now she is a Tenefer servant but Tomoki now is trying to free her. Tomonori *Main page *Weapon: Katana (x2) *Weapon name: Tenshi no Kiba & Hagane no Haro *Alignment: Good *Story: Jubei's elder brother, he is a Kaka living in a Kaka village. A great friend of his has been killed by a servant of Nightmare to defend the village, now Tomonori aims to destroying Nightmare and Soul Embrace to avenge his friend. Ton *Main page *Full name: Kakou Ton *Weapon: Short Chained Stone Pillar (x2) *Weapon name: Yáogun Bùsi *Alignment: Good *Story: she belongs to Yellow Turbans, a Chinese tribe residents in Hohhot, and until a short time ago she belonged to Jen Yan's army. Now, alone, she wants to destroying Nightmare and Soul Embrace to defeat Moke. Topazio *Main page *Weapon: Rapier and Shield *Weapon name: Rwy??y?drk?s??n *Alignment: Good *Story: Selene's younger sister, she is an elf-like creature who lives in a Reclusive Village located in Persia with her similar. The elder of her village has sent her with her sister to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace because the evil sword is due to the war in the world. Trevor *Main page *Full name: Trevor Belmont *Weapon: Whip *Weapon name: Vampire Killer *Alignment: Good *Story: a vampire slayer, his task is killing Dracula who wannts to get Soul Embrace to get the absolute control of evil. Trinity *Main page *Weapon: Magic Staff *Weapon name: Magical Platinum *Alignment: Good *Story: with the power of light, she has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors and now her aim is defeating Nightmare and destroying Soul Embrace. Tsubaki *Image *Birthplace: Masayoshi Empire, Japan *Birthdate: March 14 *Gender: Female *Age: 21 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Sword and Shield *Weapon name: Izayoi *Alignment: Good *Story: belonging to the army of Masayoshi Empire whom the main castle is preserved the core of universal peace. She was one of protectors of Solskinn while she reigned over this empire and defeated Shiro who still wants dominate this empire. She and her fellow army Cocona, Okatsu, and Wino must always be alert because anything could be a threat to the core. Tsuru *Main page *Weapon: Katana-Three-Ended Flail (in some attacks she uses a Bow with Arrrows) *Weapon name: Utsukushi Pyuahowaito *Alignment: Good *Story: Zhong's student and Minako's fellow student and friend, she is an oracle and a priestess and her task is defending her village which has been threatened by Nightmare. Tukufu *Image *Birthplace: Sacred Heart Land, Madagascar *Birthdate: April 3 *Gender: Male *Age: 23 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Long Scimitar *Weapon name: Panikk *Alignment: Good *Story: Karina's elder brother, he has made available himself to Nightmare in exchange for make his homeland more fertile, but his sister wants at all costs back him home. Tundra *Image *Birthplace: Kori Tsuki Village *Birthdate: December 1 *Gender: Female *Age: 22 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Long Sword *Weapon name: Kessho Kori *Alignment: Good *Story: Thrill's student, kunoichi with the power of ice she comes from Outworld, land subject to a perpetual war because of Soul Embrace, she, with Thrill, Smoke and Khameleon, has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protector. These three warriors must absolutely stop Shao Kahn who aims to get Soul Embrace to reign undisputed the Outworld and considers Silvia a threat to him. Category:Characters